La face sombre d'Antoine Daniel
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS inspiré du rêve de Fanta] Antoine a décidé d'arrêter les vidéos et de se reconvertir à la Réunion. Cependant, tout ne va pas vraiment se passer comme prévu.


_BON-SWAR ! Un tweet de Fanta, un rêve bizarre, Antoine Daniel... Sérieusement, comme si j'allais résister ? Il y a du sang et des morts, vous êtes prévenus. Voilà de quoi faire une mini-fanfiction :D Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnes citées sont leurs propres propriétés, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. L'idée est de Fanta, ou de son cerveau tout du moins :D Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **LA FACE SOMBRE D'ANTOINE DANIEL**

La nouvelle était tombée comme une enclume sur la tête de Coyote, Antoine Daniel avait décidé de stopper sa carrière de vidéaste pour se concentrer sur d'autres projets. Tout internet était littéralement sur le cul, fans comme YouTubers. Il l'avait annoncé simplement, un petit Tweet, balancé comme ça, et il avait disparu de la circulation. Pour tous ? Non. Puisqu'il était à la recherche d'un endroit calme pour se ressourcer, beaucoup de personnes avaient proposé, sur le ton de la rigolade, de l'envoyer sur l'Île de la Réunion, avec Fanta. Et contre toute attente, en moins de deux semaines il s'était trouvé un logement, un billet d'avion, et il s'était envolé loin de la métropole.

Fanta... Fanta s'en foutait pas mal en fait. Il fait ce qu'il veut hein. Il continua à faire des vidéos normalement jusqu'à ce fameux jour de Janvier, où tout bascula. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, Bob avait prévu de passer une semaine chez le Réunionnais d'ici deux mois, et il en était ravi. Puis il avait reçu ce coup de fil inquiétant. Il avait décroché le téléphone, tout en continuant le montage d'un de ses épisodes de Fallout. Un message vocal. Il mit le haut parleur et le lança.

« Fan... Fanta, j'ai merdé. Je sais plus quoi faire. Tu dois m'aider. Viens s'il te plaît. Je suis dans le nouveau cinéma de la ville. Je savais pas qui appeler, j'ai paniqué et... Juste viens. »

Il resta un instant immobile. C'était la voix d'Antoine Daniel. Il lança un regard à l'ordinateur, puis au téléphone, et finalement attrapa ce dernier et se dirigea vers la sortie de sa maison. Boubou leva la tête, aboya. Fanta attrapa sa laisse. Le cinéma n'était pas loin, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y aller seul. Le bouledogue traîna son maître jusqu'à la destination. Le bâtiment était assez sobre, une façade de couleur noire, avec écrit « Cinémas Daniel » en lettres rouges sur le dessus. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux prix -pendant qu'on y est- et manqua de s'étouffer.

« Deux cent cinquante euros ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez lui ? »

Il secoua la tête, avant de pousser la porte. Boubou le suivit, méfiant. Les deux compères avancèrent doucement dans le hall vide, sombre, poussiéreux. Il n'y avait pas un chat, pas un bruit. L'accueil était entièrement vide. Il décida de continuer son exploration. Il n'y avait qu'une immense salle, pour le moment. Il fut surpris de trouver la salle plongée dans le noir, l'écran allumé, projetant un vieux What the cut, et les trois cent sièges remplis. Mais il y avait quelque chose de malsain. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait.

Il fit demi-tour, nerveux. La porte ne s'ouvrait pas de l'intérieur. Piégé.

« Antoine ? Appela t-il d'une voix peu rassurée. C'est pas drôle tu sais. »

Fanta poussa légèrement un homme à sa droite. Il tomba au sol, inerte. … Mort. C'est bien ce qu'il lui avait semblé. Ils essaya d'en réveiller plusieurs, sans succès, ils étaient tous morts. Tous. La panique le gagnait doucement, et la peur, et tout un tas d'émotions sur lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom. Il avait juste envie de se barrer de ce mauvais jeu, frapper la touche « Echap » jusqu'à faire planter le PC s'il le fallait.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« AH PUTAIIIIIIING ! »

Il fit volte-face. Antoine se trouvait face à lui, le T-Shirt et les mains couvertes de sang, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le regard fou. Il recula doucement, peu rassuré.

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici Antoine ? C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

\- Oui.

\- … Ils sont morts Antoine, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que je les ai tués. Oui. »

Ok. Là il avait vraiment peur. Il descendit les marches, une à une, yeux dans les yeux avec l'ancien vidéaste, qui le suivait, petit à petit. Boubou grogna légèrement contre lui. Fanta repéra le panneau Exit, tout en bas. Comment allait-il l'atteindre ?

« Tu sais que je t'ai toujours aimé Fanta ? Il... Il reste une place tu sais. Dans la loge VIP.

\- Je... Euh... Sans façon. Ma femme m'attend et... »

Il l'avait attrapé au poignet. Fanta se dégagea rapidement.

« Antoine, je veux pas te faire de mal. Recule s'il te plaît.

\- Ou quoi ? Tu vas appeler la police ? Ta femme ? Bob ? »

Fanta descendit encore d'une marche, se baissa, ramassa Boubou et piqua un sprint vers la sortie. Antoine sauta par au dessus plusieurs corps et vint se placer entre lui et la porte.

« Où est-ce que tu vas Fanta ? Le film n'a pas commencé.

\- Laisse-moi partir. S'il te plaît.

\- Mais ta place est... Elle est avec nous.

\- Je suis YouTuber.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Plus maintenant. »

Il tira un rictus. Fanta lui sourit.

« Désolé Antoine.

\- Oh, YouTube ne me manque pas tant que...

\- Non, désolé pour ça. »

Fanta envoya sa tête contre celle d'Antoine. Il s'écroula au sol, Fanta traça. Il quitta le cinéma et parcourut le peu de route qu'il lui restait au pas de course, Boubou dans les bras. Depuis la porte, Antoine le regarda s'en aller, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il rentra de nouveau dans son cinéma, grimpa tranquillement dans la loge VIP, et s'approcha de son dernier invité.

« Bonsoir Bob Lennon. On va bien s'amuser tous les deux. »

* * *

 _Boarf, j'suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais c'était très drôle à écrire :3 N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :3 Passez une bonne nuit bouhahahahaha._


End file.
